


【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】一个恋爱故事：番外一

by siiie1215181512



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiie1215181512/pseuds/siiie1215181512





	【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】一个恋爱故事：番外一

*请配合前文<一个恋爱故事（上）：2011-罗曼史是别册附录>食用  
http://siiie1215181512.lofter.com/post/43966c_12e9f4595

 

电梯里，李承协若有所思地看着自己刚刚用来打车勋的那只手，几乎看到出神。

他做贼一样蹑手蹑脚地进了玄关，却发现客厅灯火通明。公寓是横厅结构，从玄关无法一眼看到客厅里边。这正好方便了现在的李承协，他走到拐角处，小心翼翼地探头往里看，车勋在客厅。他看起来又更清醒了一些——只是看起来，一边脸还残留着酒醉的红晕，另一边脸不止有红晕，拜某人所赐，还饱满地肿起了一块。车勋面无表情地盘腿坐在沙发上，正在用一只煮鸡蛋揉着被李承协打的半边脸。

李承协犹豫了片刻，还是艰难地向前迈出一步，并以轻咳提示着自己的存在。

车勋却似乎没有听见，并没有给任何反应。

李承协有些尴尬，然而迈出的脚步收也收不回来，只能继续走过去。 

“小勋啊。”

车勋因为醉酒，莫名其妙挨了揍，又朦朦胧胧地知道自己为什么挨了揍，多重影响下脑子就像锈住的齿轮，这会儿听见李承协唤他名字的声音，这才吱吱嘎嘎地开始缓慢转动。

人类的共性，是在想逃避重要话题时顾左右而言他。

“还没睡啊。”

“哥把我接回来的？”

“啊…嗯，那个中村啊他今晚刚……”

“哦。”

“小勋……是gay吗？”

“嗯。”

“……哦。” 

大概有十五秒的寂静。

“那个，我不是管着你。可就算去玩，也不能乱来啊。你知道今天有多危险吗。还好中村及时通知我……”

“我喜欢他。”

李承协的心“怦”地震了一下，却还是装作毫不知情，“谁？”

“哥看见了吧。我不危险，我喜欢那个人。”

“你知道那个人叫什么吗？”

“有什么关系吗？”可能是因为这种问句压迫下的习惯性抬杠，车勋的语气显得有点急躁。

李承协叹了口气，终于决定切入正题，“是因为像我吗。”

车勋像浮夸的韩剧女主角一样瞪大了眼睛带着一脸的不可置信看着李承协，酒醉的红晕甚至都消退了一些。

“你说喜欢他，是因为，他像我吗？” 

李承协的语气跟往常相比并没有变化，车勋却觉得，此刻从他嘴里说出的每一个字却像铺天盖地的巫咒一样把自己牢牢困住，让自己插翅也难逃。

然而，李承协的下一句话，却莫名其妙地重新起了一个头，“那我劝你一句，人不能只看外表。有的人看着像我，可能并不像的。”

车勋彻底懵了。什么？这是什么意思？我没有申请情感咨询啊？

“比如说，”

李承协往前探了半个身，伸出双臂，扎扎实实地把车勋搂了个满怀，“他抱你的样子 像我吗？”

要死。车勋的大脑甚至无法给双手一个指令，是推开他，还是抱住他。

李承协抱得并不紧，只给了自己从车勋身上浓郁的酒气里辨别出车勋身上那股淡淡的好闻气味的时间，便放开了车勋。又伸了手把车勋的下巴略微抬起，“他跟你对视的样子 像我吗？”

李承协知道车勋已经反应不过来了。此时再不行动到底，就真的不是男人了。他的视线从车勋水雾弥漫的眼睛，到鼻尖，再往下，抬着下巴的手顺手往回一带，准确无误地含住了车勋红润微干的猫唇。

轻吻，舔湿，啃咬，说实话，直到当下，李承协也没想过自己的吻技居然能这么好。车勋的体温和嘴唇的触感就像埋在他体内潜藏已久的某个开关的引线，在终于触碰之时齐刷刷地点燃他心里的所有渴望。他的手抚上车勋的背，用亲吻和抚摸指引着还在精神梦游的车勋，让他渐渐地做出回应——第一秒没有推开，就再也不会推开了。李承协得到这个暗示，便有了更加深入的信心。他用舌顶开车勋的齿关，轻扫过车勋小猫一样尖尖的牙齿，最后与那软舌肆意交融。

第一秒，车勋想过推开他。但是，他没出息地舍不得推开。那是他渴望了太久的人，他知道现在是个不清不楚的混乱情况，但是他就是舍不得推开他。就一秒，哪怕就亲他一秒，我也愿意接受这个……羞辱。

车勋的双手终于接收到了大脑的指令，勾上李承协的脖颈，手指插进李承协有点硬的头发，身子不自觉地往前靠，甚至起身坐到了李承协身上，专注地与李承协接吻。李承协的吻实在太让人舒服，舒服到让车勋在深吻的间隙不自觉地漏出一两句动情的哼声。

车勋平时说话是正常男生的声音，此时的哼声却有一种惊人的诱惑力，形容为“勾人”，也不为过。再加上又是抱坐在怀里的姿势，他越这样喘着哼唧，李承协越觉得难以自持，双手的位置也逐渐向下延伸，最终到达了尾椎的部位，再往下可就要出事儿了…

李承协主动放开了车勋，车勋的手还勾在李承协的脖子上，像是在给自己找一个借力的支撑点，呼吸凌乱，胸腔剧烈地起伏。

“他亲你的样子 像我吗？” 

“不…”听到这个问句，车勋才想到现在还是不清不楚的情况，便起身想从李承协身上下来，李承协却把环在车勋腰间的手收紧，将人紧紧禁锢在怀里。

“你……”

“不像我，为什么要喜欢他？”

“喜欢我，好不好？”

…… 

“你是…”

“我不知道。反正我发现我喜欢你的时候，吓了一大跳。”

“那你跟…”

“我没跟她睡。因为在跟她接吻的时候，我发现我脑子里都是你。这还怎么睡啊。”

…… 

“那你想跟我睡？”

……李承协突然愣住了。他没想到车勋会问出这么直白的问题。

“想吗？想跟我睡吗？做爱的那种？衣服脱光，插进来，换两三种姿势操我，我给你口交，或者你给我…”

“……等一下你你你在说什么啊！！”现在轮到李承协心慌意乱了，这孩子怎么回事儿？被亲疯了？？

“快回答。想吗，真的想吗？”车勋认真的追问像连珠炮一样，有种不得到答案誓不罢休的气势。

算了，丢人不差这一回。

“嗯，我想。我想跟你睡。你说的这种。”

车勋的眼睛像茫茫夜幕中连续点亮的星河，“哈哈哈…！那你就是喜欢我！承协哥你就是喜欢我！”

车勋依然坐在李承协身上，兴奋地却快要蹦起来，把李承协压得很难受。不止一个部位难受。 

 

“…商量个事。”

“嗯？”

“以后叫我承ちゃん吧，我喜欢听。”

“……嗯。” 

 

“…再商量个事。”

“嗯？”

“不准不跟我组乐队。”

这是商量吗？？？

车勋捧着李承协的脸，十七岁的男孩子少有这么庄重的时刻。车勋亲了亲他的额头，“我可以永远做你左手边的吉他。” 

 

“…我还要再商量个事……”

“说。”

“你一直坐我身上诱惑我，说那些奇怪的话，让我现在就有点想跟你睡。”

小猫却飞速摇了摇头，“不行，第一，你打了我我还在生气。第二，你还在观察期。第三，我还没成年，又不像你，想跟谁睡跟谁睡。”

？

……说了半天，这他妈的还得接着哄啊？！( ꒪Д꒪)


End file.
